Ojos verdes
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Los dos tenían los ojos verdes. Pero pensando en ello había tantas cosas que los hacían diferentes... pero siempre serían ojos verdes.


Bien, esto va especialmente dedicado a Nico y de refilón a Eli y Ali, vamos a la gente con la shippeo a estos dos. Al primero especialmente porque fue culpa suya en gran parte que empezase a gustarme y porque con él se me ocurren la mayoría de ideas para fics de ellos y siempre me echa la bronca por no escribir así que... Con esto me absurelvo por la próxima semana xD. Y ya de paso por fin tacho alguna idea de la lista de ideas que llevo en el movil. Llevaba xD. Para el caso... que estoy contenta en conclusión.

Lo cierto es que me siento bastante orgullosa del resultado. Pocas veces me pasa que termine algo y me quede con la sensación de satisfacción de que ha quedado bien, de que me gusta cómo lo escribí exactamente y las ideas usadas, y además salió casi automáticamente al ponerme a escribir asi que estoy satisfecha.

Que aproveche.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Ojos verdes**

**·**

A veces se preguntaba qué escondían aquellos ojos verdes. Cuando se miraba en el espejo, en algunas ocasiones –no demasiadas, o eso diría al menos- se paraba a pensar, comparándolos con los del británico. A su modo de ver los suyos eran notablemente más amables. Se notaba en la curva del parpado, influida por el ceño. En el caso del inglés pasaba demasiado rato fruncido y eso, aunque no envejeciesen y no acumulasen arrugas, se seguía notando. Eran más suaves, más amables.

En cambio mirar a los ojos de Arthur, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que no debía estar enfadado pero, aunque no dijese nada, lo estaba –él lo sabía-. En esos momentos sus ojos tenían el tacto de la piedra, piedra fría que te advertía que más te valía alejarte y guardarte tus palabras. Sin duda a aquellos ojos les sobraba dureza. Se planteó, ahora mirándolo desde su sitio en la sala de reuniones, cómo se podrían pulir.

Porque, desde luego, algo tenía que haber debajo.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos –y a veces Antonio se lo planteaba, ¿no jugaba con la magia a fin de cuentas?- el otro se giró hacia él. La voz de América, diciendo no-se-sabía-qué sobre una nueva misión y algo de un héroe, presuntamente él, era un rumor de fondo al que no estaba prestando atención. En realidad estaba bastante ausente de la reunión. Sobre todo desde que, mirando la nuca de Arthur, se había puesto a divagar. Y ahora se giraba hacia él. Eso le hizo volver a ser consciente del presente rápidamente. Apartó la mirada, fijándola en cualquier otro al azar, pero seguía mirando aquellos duros ojos sobre él. Por el rabillo del ojo, atento, se percató de cómo Inglaterra fruncía muy levemente el ceño -¿qué os había dicho?- antes de volver a mirar hacia el que hablaba.

Libre de su mirada Antonio apartó la suya de Japón. No lo tenía previsto pero volvió a examinar a Arthur. Aburrido, no había mucho mejor que hacer se dijo.

...

Conocía aquellos ojos desde hacía mucho tiempo. De alguna forma que no había planeado había llegado a conocer cómo miraban. Era una forma particular. Extrañamente tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no del modo de la de Japón u otros países particularmente calmado. Por eso cuando se volvió, con la sensación de que alguien estaba observándole la nuca, y vio desviar la mirada hacia la derecha a España frunció el ceño, casi seguro de que lo que había notado debía ser cosa de Antonio… ¿A cuento de qué? Bah, ¿importaba acaso?

Regresó a la reunión, a pesar de lo decepcionante que resultaba. Más que decepcionante le cansaba repetir la misma escena vez si y vez también. Consultó su reloj sin disimulo, quizá incluso servía para que abreviaran y diesen por absurda finalmente aquella nueva idea de Alfred, ¿cómo podían ocurrírsele siquiera aquellas cosas? Aún faltaba una hora. Retuvo un suspiro, apoyando la mano en la mesa de nuevo, toqueteando la estilográfica.

¿Por qué lo estaba mirando Antonio? Algún motivo debía haber. Las cosas no sucedían así, sin más. O a veces sí, pero normalmente no. Algún motivo debía haber. Hizo girar la pluma, silencioso, con los ojos verdes fijos en ella. De refilón alcanzó a distinguir, por su izquierda, al fondo de la mesa, la figura del español. Tenía, como siempre, el pelo castaño revuelto y la piel morena. Así destacaban mucho los ojos, verde intenso como el vidrio de una botella al mirarla a través del sol.

Una botella rota. El color se hacía más intenso.

Salvo que romper a España era difícil. Ya lo había probado él mismo. Había logrado, por un tiempo, borrar su sonrisa pero su interior seguía siendo igual. Feliz pese a todo, resignado si había algo malo a encontrar algo bueno. "Al fin y al cabo no puedo cambiarlo", le había dicho una vez. Ah, recordaba bien cuánto le había irritado aquello y el tajo de sangre que le hizo su sable en el pecho tras oírlo. ¿Es que no tenía nada de orgullo? ¿No decía siempre que había sido el glorioso Imperio Español, donde el sol nunca se pone? ¿Dónde quedaba eso? Y, recordando, aún durante aquella época Antonio había tenido el mismo carácter. Extraño e incomprensible.

Aún hoy se notaba en sus ojos. De alguna forma aquellos ojos estaban desprovistos de orgullo. Al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Nada podía quebrarlos o hacerlos cambiar de parecer si él no quería.

Que hierro más difícil de doblegar. Porque Antonio era eso. No era oro –ni siquiera cuando le llovió del cielo al descubrir las Américas y él írselo quitando poco a poco con regocijo-, era hierro.

Hierro templado.

Si, conocía bien esos ojos. Demasiado para que Antonio pudiese aspirar a disimular que lo estaba mirando durante la reunión.

Oír al resto de países cerrar las carpetas le hizo guardar sus papeles, cerrando la suya y metiéndola, con la estilográfica, en el maletín. Por fin. Hora de regresar a casa. Se levantó de la silla. Sus músculos le agradecieron volver a estar de pie. La silla era cómoda pero incluso así se acababa cansando de estar sentado tanto rato inútilmente.

Se dirigió hacia la salida y, fuese casualidad o no, se topó con España en la puerta. Los dos se detuvieron. Una mirada para ver quién pasaba antes, en la superficie.

Antonio se planteó siquiera si era el mismo tono de verde. Intentó averiguarlo examinando sus ojos. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que irse, dejando la puerta libre, pero le dio la impresión de que era diferente. ¿O lo que hacía diferentes a sus ojos era la forma de mirar, la curva del párpado, el tamaño del lagrimal, la forma de contraerse la pupila, los haces del iris? Había tantas cosas… Ahora no estaba seguro.

Salió de la sala de reuniones.

Arthur, volviendo a fruncir un poco el ceño salió afuera también. Otra vez la mirada de Antonio fija en él. Si estaba dudando en decirle algo que se lo dijese, que lo mirase tanto le ponía nervioso. Le vio alejarse por el pasillo de la derecha. Tenía unos hombros anchos y una espalda fuerte, seguramente tan morena como la cara. Pero no alcanzó a verle los ojos.

Unos ojos también verdes.


End file.
